


four beautiful, blonde boys

by notatallyourseed



Series: ella's hatchetfield fics [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Horrible Baby Names, Linda has character development, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallyourseed/pseuds/notatallyourseed
Summary: linda centric fic about her sons.
Relationships: Gerald Monroe/Linda Monroe, Linda Monroe/Original Male Character
Series: ella's hatchetfield fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	four beautiful, blonde boys

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME FOR THE BABY NAMES. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

**linda clark was only nineteen years old when she got married to her significantly older husband, gerald monroe.** he was hardly the love of her life. he was quite honestly the most boring man she had ever met - but he was nice to her. and he had a lot of money. so she said yes, without any hesitation whatsoever. she had her life all planned out from the time she was seven years old - three kids, a rich husband and a pretty house with a pool. 

so pretty quickly after she was married to gerald, they started trying for a baby. she didn’t care about gerald, as bad as that sounded. hell, there was nothing to care about. the man was the human version of the color beige. he was boring. extremely boring. and she just didn’t like him. but while she didn’t like him, she did like his money. and there was lots of it to go around. when linda didn’t get pregnant right away, she masked her sadness with shopping. she scheduled hair appointments for twice a month to maintain her beautiful, styled blonde hair. she wanted to be beautiful for her husband, whether she liked him or not. they had a public appearance to maintain - and she was  **_NOT_ ** going to be the laughing stock of the town. she bought expensive jewelry with rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds. she bought gorgeous dresses and she paid interior designers to make their house beautiful. she paid entirely too much money on luxury makeup and tanning bed sessions. she  **_HAD_ ** to be beautiful. she  **_HAD_ ** to be perfect. 

_ she was going to have the perfect life, even if she had to spend a lot of money to get there. _

she found out she was pregnant for the first time on christmas day. she was absolutely ecstatic. her husband didn’t care much - as long as linda was happy, he was happy. her pregnancy wasn’t difficult, she had prenatal massages every week and she took all of the neccesary vitamins for her son’s health. when he was born, her whole world changed.

the once heartless, mean linda monroe was now a mother. and everything was different.

her son, forrest clark monroe, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. as linda was a stay-at-home-mom and she only really left the house to shop, she was with him 24/7. she breastfed him, even though she hadn’t initially planned to, she just liked the connection it gave her to her son. she loved him so much, and she wanted another pretty much immediately after.

when forrest was only nine months old, linda found out she was pregnant once again. she went to the same OBGYN that she had gone to with forrest, and she was surprised to find out that she was fourteen weeks along. she paid the extra thousand dollars to get DNA testing to find out the sex and if he had any genetic disorders, and one week later she found out that she was having a baby boy once again. she was thrilled. she knew that she was amazing with her first son, so she would be just as great of a mom with her second son. 

river jude monroe was born and linda knew that her son was perfect. she knew she would love him forever, and that river and his older brother, forrest, were going to be the best of friends. 

that could not be further from the truth.

from the time that her little river could walk, he was the bane of forrest’s existence. they were only eighteen months apart, and the boys fought constantly. linda could not stand it. needless to say, she was pissed when she found out she was pregnant once again. her boys fought constantly, she didn’t need another kid right away. she wanted one eventually, but not now.

what she didn’t expect was to find out that the baby was a girl. that was going to be a breath of fresh air. gerald was thrilled, linda was ecstatic, and the boys, who were now eighteen months old and three years old, loved to talk about their baby sister constantly.

so you can imagine the pain that linda felt when she found out she had lost her daughter. her daughter - juniper wren monroe - was dead. and she blamed herself for it. so she turned to drinking. linda, for the first time in her life, started taking birth control, so she wouldn’t experience that level of pain ever again. she couldn’t do it. it was too much.

on one of her bar outings, she met a man.

he told her his name was  **thomas green.** she didn’t give a fuck. she didn’t care what his name was, she just needed a distraction. and that distraction stayed a part of her life for one whole year. but one day, she just so happened to forget to take her birth control. which fucked everything up. she found out she was pregnant. and it couldn’t have been gerald’s, mathematically it didn’t make sense. but the more she thought about it - the more she knew that gerald wouldn’t give a shit. he wouldn’t notice. or at least that’s what she convinced herself.

forrest and river were now six and four, and they wanted to go with her to her first ultrasound. linda tried to hide her disgust when they told her she was having  **twin boys.** she wanted three kids, not four! four fucking children was too many! she didn’t want that. but she decided to suck it up, and she was actually very surprised that she was happy when her sons were born.

everett wilder monroe and maverick finley monroe were the final two missing pieces to the puzzle that was her family. she and gerald argued about the names of their final two children basically until the day they were born, and even then, linda wasn’t terribly convinced that she loved her sons’ names. everett was too normal - her kids’ names had to be unique. but she got over it.

and her family was complete.

forrest, river, everett and maverick.

**her four beautiful, blonde boys.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
